Manual de uso
by Die.Konigin
Summary: Los términos: Él era el tipo de persona que cuida de sí mismo solamente, no me llames por mi primer nombre. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?, –Una cita. Kanda x Allen. AU.
1. Un mal consejo

**Título**: _Manual de uso_.  
**Fandom**: -Man.  
**Claim**: Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker.  
**Rating**: T.  
**Género**: Parodia, Humor.  
**Summary**: _Primero, Allen Walker es el exnovio de tu amigo. Segundo, 'el idiota', era más inteligente de lo planeado. Tercero, no sabes exactamente cómo, pero terminaste metido en medio de ambos_.

**Disclaimer**: No, -Man sigue sin pertenecerme, aún.  
**N/a**: Tonterías, blasfemias y toda la mala imaginación que hace acto de aparición los sábados en inglés. (WTF) Eso me recuerda que debería prestar más atención y que esto debe estar en el idioma con el que fue pensado. Cualquier llamado de atención es recibido, siento culpa, mucha culpa, este texto se ha ido sin una buena beteada, peor aún…No quiero que los nervios de mi beta exploten, sí alguien conoce a alguien dispuesta a digerir bien cosas raras y con Yaoi deje un PM, yo me encargo de darle ingestas si promete corregirlas.

_P.S. #28. Un mal consejo ~ Tabla Ilusoria – 30vicios._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**_. Un mal consejo_.

El estúpido conejo llegó llorando a mares, maldita sea su complejo de exagerar todo. Ya iban cinco veces en el mes, y Kanda estaba pensando seriamente sí esa migraña iba ser permanente; ó, tendría que esperar a que el pelirrojo invadiera su cuarto, y le contara (algo que no deseaba saber) lo que le sucedía, para así poder rebanarlo con Mugen.

Bien, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Lavi se atreviera a pisar sus aposentos. Idiota con complejo sadomasoquista.

–_Yuu-chan_.

–_Maldita sea, no me llames así_.

Y a punto estuvo de sacar Mugen, de no ser porque esta vez era diferente a las anteriores. Esta noche su compañero de piso, no lucía lagrimas falsas, como las anteriores, corriendo por su rostro, Kanda pudo adivinar que apenas había dormido (las ojeras eran tan evidentes, que ahora Lavi podría ser el panda, en vez de su abuelo). Y que está vez, era enserio. Como sí le importara, pero el japonés se estaba jugando su tranquilidad ese día.

–_Rompimos, más bien corto conmigo. Por un motivo que yo desconozco totalmente y sé que no tengo la culpa_–ah, Lavi tenía la culpa de su fracaso, era bueno saber a quién iba a asesinar–, _pero lo amo Yuu, mi corazón nunca podrá curarse, entonces tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida aquí, con un antisocial_…

El resto de su vida sonaba a mucho tiempo, el joven pensaba que no aguantaría tanto tiempo, teniendo al pelirrojo como compañero de por vida. Lavi tendría que largarse sin duda alguna, esa sería la solución, de no ser por las malditas condiciones que había impuesto su tutor, cuando accedió a dejarle vivir solo.

'_¡Oh, mierda!'_

–…_Pero me sentí mejor después de seguir tu consejo_.

Clic, y al parecer ese tic en el ojo derecho también se haría permanente. ¿De qué jodido consejo le estaba hablando, el pervertido ese?

–_No podía seguir aguantando ese trato tan irónico del último mes_–continuó Lavi con su monologo–, _así que como me dijiste un día, lo enfrenté, "¡¿Qué mierda?!, ¿qué jodidos pasa contigo?!"_–sí, suena bastante a algo que él diría–_.De ahí empezó a decir un montón de cosas malas contra ti, contra mí y contra el helado, ¡Yuu!, se metió con __nuestro__**helado**_.

Lavi la había cagado, pero estaba vez no lo había hecho sólo,… momento. Ese cabrón se había metido con **su** helado, con la única porquería dulce que podía soportar. La había jodido, es más, ahora por _ese_, el pelirrojo iría y se comería todo el helado que encontrara en la nevera, y él no diría nada. Porque ¡joder!, él era Kanda Yuu y no pelearía por un puto helado. Aunque estaba aquél de limón con chispas (de colores), que compro el otro día.

–_¿Y qué demonios piensas hacer?_–le preguntó siguiéndolo rumbo a la cocina, tenía que asegurarse que ese conejo descerebrado no iba a comerse su última adquisición.

–_No sé Yuu_–¡No me llames por mi nombre, cojones!–. _Yo de verdad lo quiero, creí que lo nuestro duraría, él es tan tierno y lindo, ¡Ayúdame Yuu!_

–_No_–respuesta rápida, sin lugar a dudas.

–_Tú también tienes la culpa_–le reprochó Lavi–. _Carajo, es el último favor que te voy a pedir_.

–_¿Lo juras?_–preguntó Kanda, a lo que Lavi asintió–. _La respuesta sigue siendo no_.

Lavi hizo un puchero, el japonés sabía lo que significaba. Lenalee no iba recibir ningún regalo de su parte, este año (no es que le regalara cosas con gusto), pero desgraciado el día que le dijo a Lavi quien era el viejo.

–_Che_.

–_Genial, te anotaré el número y el lugar donde trabaja_–dijo Lavi feliz–. _Así podrás averiguar por qué me corto, qué es lo que le gusta, y la forma en que yo lo reconquistaré y humillare_– Kanda frunció el ceño–. _Vale, me conformo con que me digas como reconciliarme con él_.

–_¿Y si no lo hago?_

–_La última vez que hiciste enfadar a Tiedoll, tuviste que ir dos meses a terapia (y al peluquero), y mira que pensé que aguantarías más_.

Maldito conejo chantajista.

–_Ten orgullo idiota, ¿y tú masculinidad?_

–_¡Tengo mucho orgullo, por eso lo hago!_–gritó Lavi–. _Y masculinidad, ¿tú que puedes decir?, Hombre-Pony._

* * *

Que Lavi no pudiera caminar por tres días no era algo que extrañase a Lenalee, todo quedo más claro cuando este le había contado acerca de su rompimiento, y la ayuda de Kanda.

–_¡Vaya!_

–_Me lo debía, el último bote de el helado especial…se lo tragó_–lloriqueo–. _Lenalee, Kanda se comió el último bote_.

–_Entonces desquitan sus penas con helado_–la china no estaba preguntando.

Lavi vio con curiosidad a su amiga, le encantaba cuando ella lo consolaba. Dejando a un lado al esperpento que Lenalee tenía por hermano, ella era una excelente candidata para novia. El pelo verde sedoso y largo, los ojos morados y brillantes, curvas de infarto. Kumoi. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, ¡vaya defecto!

–_Las resacas son horribles_.

–_Ya_.

Lenalee empezó a reír, no quería ser descortés…pero ver a dos hombre consumir un producto, que generalmente, ayudaba sólo a mujeres, era curioso, bastante curioso. Aunque después de ver como su hermano se comía dos cajas enteras de chocolate (envinados, aquellos favoritos por Reveer) creyó que había visto todo. No, realmente no, ahora sólo le faltaba descubrir dónde guardaban los osos y los patitos de hule.

* * *

Allen Walker tenía una vida _medianamente_ feliz, tenía un carro, una mascota, un departamento, un bueno empleo, y hasta una semana atrás, una pareja.

Allen solía olvidar los momentos agridulces (esos en que siempre estaba presente un hombre alto, con la mitad de la cara cubierta, el pelo y barba pelirroja larga) al pensar en todas las cosas buenas que tenía. Hasta ahora.

El joven Walker se pregunta cómo una persona, puede ser un punto y aparte en su existencia (obviando a Cross, claro). Decir, que dejo todo lo que conocía como si hubiese pasado un huracán, era poco, muy poco.

–_Kanda Yuu_.

–_Allen Walker_.

Se limitó a observarlo, un poco más alto que él, ojos y cabello negro, atlético, ¿andrógino?, ¿por qué no? .Ahora, ¿qué tenía que ver él, con esa persona?

–_¿Algo mal, Moyashi?_

–¡_Moyashi!, mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda_.

Y eso eran palabras _excelentes_ para iniciar una relación cordial, claro. Allen volteó a ver a Lou Fa, su secretaria, la persona que preguntará lo que preguntará, siempre _**le**_ tendría una respuesta.

–_El señor Kanda es el representante de Tiedoll-sama_– murmuró sonrojada, al sentir la mirada de los dos hombres puestas en ella–. _De ahora en adelante, él se encargará de los negociones que conciernen a Tiedoll-sama dentro de la empresa, Walker-san_.

Un pequeño bufido, para luego asentir. Este iba a ser uno de esos días; grises, malolientes, donde Tim al llegar a casa lo mordería, donde la comida de su refrigerador estuviera extinta. Sí, iba ser uno de esos.

–_Lou, ¿me podrías traer un café, por favor?_

–_Claro Allen-kun_–y ahí estaba la chica que a él le gustaba–. _Descafeinado con vainilla, ya_.

Allen miró a Lou Fa salir, un carraspeo a su lado llamo su atención. Kanda seguía ahí, con el ceño fruncido, esperando algo.

–_Sigue aquí_.

–_No conozco la empresa_.

Vaya, quizá también debió pedir unos analgésicos.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Nunca lo olvidaría

**Título**: _Manual de uso_.  
**Fandom**: -Man.  
**Claim**: Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker.  
**Rating**: T.  
**Género**: Parodia, Humor.  
**Anterior**: _Primero, Allen Walker es el exnovio de tu amigo. Segundo, 'el idiota', era más inteligente de lo planeado. Tercero, no sabes exactamente cómo, pero terminaste metido en medio de ambos_.

**Disclaimer**: No, -Man sigue sin pertenecerme, aún.  
**N/a**: Los Sims, click, debería estar exprimiendo los últimos días de libertad que me quedan y escribir, pero ese juego es adictivo, este capítulo salió corto, amorfo y para colmo de transición, de verdad no creo alargar mucho el asunto, mis musas están sobre explotadas, enjoy!.  
Gracias por los reviews, por aguantar tanta cosa con OoC (El punto de vista de Allen es el que me cuesta, no puedo compartir toda la azúcar que esa linda persona tiene, soy más mala leche como Kanda)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**. _Nunca lo olvidaría_.

_«__A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.__»_

Era la primera vez que se veían, pero Kanda por un momento pensó que se conocían de años. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible, él no lo olvidaría; más bien, no podría olvidar a alguien como ese _moyashi_.

Un _joven_ con cabello blanco y una cicatriz extraña sobre su ojo, no eran tan fácil de olvidar como esperaría. Kanda estaba orgulloso de decir que nada, ni nadie, ocupaba su mente de forma tan insistente, y sólo pensar en permanente, le enfermaba. Él era el tipo de persona que cuida de sí mismo solamente, y lo que le pase al mundo no le importaba–claro, siempre y cuando, ese _mundo_ no se entrometería en su camino–.

Pero ahí estaba, unas horas después de ese singular encuentro, pensando en el maldito frijol parlante. "_Recordando, sería lo correcto_", pero Kanda Yuu no recuerda, deja las cosas fluir, porque desenterrar el pasado es igual de doloroso que saber que no hay un futuro.

Cierra el libro con más fuerza de la necesaria, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos a su alrededor. "_Como sí me importara_" lleva la nívea mano hacía su tabique nasal para apretarlo, si sigue dando vueltas al asunto acabará con una migraña–parecida a aquella que le da, después de pasar más minutos de los necesarios alrededor del conejo–. Pastillas para el dolor podría ser la solución, pero Kanda siempre ha odiado tomar medicina.

–El almuerzo por tus pensamientos–dijo Lenalee a su lado, sorprendiendo un poco al otro joven.

Vio a Lenalee sonreír, antes de cerrar los ojos, "_Lo que me faltaba, la mujer fastidiosa_". Kanda conocía a Lenalee desde niños, demasiado tiempo para su gusto, así que estaba acostumbrado a que la joven se creyera con el derecho de meterse en sus asuntos, que lo aceptara era otra cosa. Espero en silencio hasta que ella hablara, aunque detesta decirlo, él la conoce la suficiente como para saber qué es lo próximo que hará. Siempre ha sido así.

–Sí te tiene tan preocupado, deberías de encargarte del asunto de una vez–le reprochó su amiga, al ver el semblante del chico–. Es la primera vez que te veo tan pensativo por alguien, Kanda, debes hablar con Lavi.

–Con un infierno, no.

–Bueno quizás Lavi no, pero Kumoi-niisan podría ayudarte.

Kanda la fulmino con la mirada, no era gracioso. Diablos, aunque se estuviese muriendo, nunca le pediría ayuda a esos dos.

Lenalee soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de agregar:–Vale, pero piénsatelo, no puedes estar toda la vida rumiando sobre lo mismo.

No es que no lo supiera, la razón estaba en que era nuevo. Todo era nuevo para una vida tan sistemática con la suya, fuera de toda cordura. Él era un hombre serio que no pensaba en tonterías.

Lo dejaría, tarde o temprano, Allen Walker desaparecería de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Dicen que las primeras impresiones, son aquellas que marcan el rumbo de una relación entre ambas personas. Vale, su primera impresión no fue nada buena–horrible a decir verdad–, esa era la primera vez que Allen conocía a alguien tan opuesto a él. Decir que no se sintió interesado por Kanda Yuu sería mentira, claro, Allen es un consumado mentiroso, y siempre sí se trata de mentirse así mismo, es el mejor; pero esta vez no había excusa alguna, el joven japonés era interesante.

1 a.m., y él seguía sin dormir. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la personalidad tan amorfa–y contraría a la de él– de Kanda se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión…nunca en su vida había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en alguien–Mana, Tim y Cross eran por distintas razones, excepciones justificables, obviamente–.

Odiaba a Kanda. Odio. Porque esa era la sensación que le embargaba cada vez que aquel hombre se dirigía a él con un «_Moyashi_», ó insultaba a algún trabajador de la empresa.

–Mierda.

Allen mordió la almohada y cambio de posición, la cama matrimonial crujió un poco con el brusco movimiento del albino, más murmullos malhumorados.

De verdad quería entender porque tanta curiosidad en alguien como Kanda, Allen estaba enojado consigo mismo por pensar en tonterías en vez de estar durmiendo. Él era una persona sociable, alguien que ganaba amigos fácilmente, él que conocía gente nueva diario; entonces porque no era capaz de olvidarse de alguien que conoció hace unas horas, una persona que le dejo un mal sabor de boca y las ganas de asesinarlo.

Quizás esa persona tenía razón–no quería recordar su nombre, si no sería un hecho que esa noche no dormía–, era muy malo para dejar las cosas en el pasado.

–Kanda.

Mañana lo vería.

* * *

–Ne, Yuu-chan, ¿has hablado con él?

–No me llames por mi primer nombre, conejo atolondrado–le reprochó Kanda, sin despegar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo–, lo acabo de conocer, idiota–respondió antes que el pelirrojo se atreviera a interrumpirlo nuevamente.

–¿Cómo está?–preguntó Lavi, con la esperanza que su amigo le digiera que _él_ estaba destrozado. Igual que él mismo–, ¿estaba llorando, deprimido, ojeroso?

–Che, imbécil–Kanda tomo el maletín y la gabardina, no podría desayunar en paz ese día–. Esta perfectamente normal, tú eres el único idiota que aún no lo supera…De verdad todo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Lavi miro a su amigo con reproche, Kanda nunca entendería lo que siente–no a menos, hasta que Yuu se enamore–, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio correspondería el amor de alguien como el japonés?

–Lo que pasa es que un reto demasiado difícil para ti, Yuu.

–Maldición, ¡Claro que no, anormal!

–¿Qué apuestas?–Lavi sabía que se estaba jugando todo lo que tenía con la última pregunta, pero Kanda estaba a punto de renunciar a ayudarlo, tendría que utilizar todo lo que tenía–. Dime Kanda, ¿Cuánto apuestas, a que–obviamente–, no podrías conquistar a alguien como a la persona que yo amo?

–Pon el precio, conejo llorica.

Una sonrisa maligna cruzó por el rostro del pelirrojo, las cosas se estaban poniendo más interesantes, contra todo pronóstico.

–Mugen.

–¡No!

–Es lo único que posees que me interesa.

Kanda lo fulmino con la mirada, antes de darse media vuelta e irse. Lavi entendió, era un trato. Aún no sabía qué precio pondría Kanda, pero lo que él obtendría sería infinitamente más valioso que lo que le pudiera quitar Yuu.

* * *

Lenalee Lee espero pacientemente a su cita, ella conocía muy bien a la persona con que se iba a ver, como para apostar que se había perdido camino a la pequeña cafetería, o se entretuvo ayudando a alguien. Suspiro y compuso media sonrisa, bajo la vista a su taza, el olor de café recién hecho inundaba el lugar, calmándola.

–Lamento el retraso, Lenalee-san.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo _esa_ sonrisa, el rostro de su locutor se reflejaba en el café dentro de su taza.

–No tengo mucho tiempo esperando, Allen-kun.

Allen sonrió con alivió, se sentó en la silla frente a la joven. Hace tiempo que no la veía, el peliblanco no había notado lo mucho que la había extrañado, hasta ahora. El de ojos plateados pudo ver a su amiga, haciendo un mohín, estaba enfadada.

–No me escribiste.

–Perdón–se disculpó el joven, bajando la cabeza–, la Universidad y el trabajo consumía todo mi tiempo, aún ahora, es difícil dedicarte a dos cosas…realmente lo siento, Lenalee.

–No te creo–lo picó.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?–suplicó Allen.

Lenalee sonrío, era justo lo que ella estaba esperando de Allen.

–Una cita.


End file.
